


Do zapomnienia

by Winnetou



Series: Weekend we dwoje [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, a little bit of fluff and angst, modern day AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Polska wersja prompta od reader4booksModern day AU.I just really want something where Loki is determined to be independent from the family and thus has a frustrating city job instead of something cushy at Odin's office, hating the tube in rush hour time but refusing the continuing offer of having a car driving him, living in a flat with unreliable heating and terrible water pressure.By Friday every week he's so fed up that he takes a cab to Thor's luxury flat and spends the weekend in his lovely, warm bed being fucked until he forgets everything.





	Do zapomnienia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until I forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417771) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



Loki westchnął, odchylił się na oparcie fotela i potarł zmęczone oczy. Było piękne środowe przedpołudnie, a on już miał dosyć. Przed nim, na ekranie monitora, widniały formularze zamówień, które musiał wypełnić. Identyczne jak te, które wypełniał wczoraj. I przedwczoraj. I w zeszłym tygodniu. Zerknął na zegarek i stwierdził, że może już pozwolić sobie na kolejną kawę. 

Krótki spacer do aneksu kuchennego był ożywczym przerywnikiem w całej tej monotonnej pracy za biurkiem. Nastawił wodę w czajniku, wsypał do dużego kubka trzy czubate łyżki kawy i prawie tyle samo cukru i oparł się o blat czekając, aż woda się zagotuje. W ciągu tych kilku minut, po raz nie wiadomo który w życiu, zastanawiał się, czy nie płaci aby zbyt wysokiej ceny za swoją niezależność. 

Loki Odinson był dobrym pracownikiem, tak przynajmniej twierdziło jego szefostwo i koledzy z pracy. Ale był tylko pracownikiem i to w dodatku raczej szeregowym. I wszyscy, łącznie z nim, wiedzieli, że gdyby tylko chciał, wcale nie musiałby nim być. 

Nazwisko Odinson było dość powszechne, ale większość ludzi i tak od razu kojarzyła je z firmą telekomunikacyjną, która w ciągu kilkunastu lat z małej skandynawskiej spółki stała się prawdziwym światowym potentatem. Kiedy ludzie poznawali Lokiego często pytali żartobliwie, czy pochodzi z „tych” Odinsonów. Loki miał spory ubaw obserwując ich miny, kiedy mówił, że tak, jest dokładnie z „tych” Odinsonów. 

Problem polegał na tym, że Loki wcale nie chciał być kojarzony z rodziną. Z ojcem nigdy nie umiał się dogadać, bo staremu wiecznie coś się nie podobało. Matkę kochał, fakt, ale nie umiał oprzeć się wrażeniu, że podobnie jak ojciec faworyzuje jego brata, do którego, notabene, wciąż go porównywali, a te porównania zazwyczaj wypadały na jego niekorzyść. A co do brata…

Czajnik szczęknął przełącznikiem i Loki drgnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Zalał kawę i przez chwilę mieszał ją energicznie łyżeczką, po czym wziął kubek i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Ponownie spojrzał na zegarek, ale niestety wciąż było środowe przedpołudnie. Westchnął i zabrał się do pracy.

***

Czwartek upłynął mu podobnie jak środa. Nie był zdziwiony. W pracy za biurkiem wszystkie dni były do siebie podobne. Najbardziej ekscytującym momentem tego dnia była awaria i godzinna przerwa w dostawie prądu spowodowana remontem w sąsiednim budynku. Zadziwiające, jak szybko upłynęła ta godzina. Nieporównywalnie szybciej od reszty tego dnia. A wydawałoby się, że wszystkie mają po sześćdziesiąt minut. 

Kiedy w końcu mógł iść do domu czuł się bardzo zmęczony. Jego koledzy żegnali się pocieszającym stwierdzeniem, że jutro piątek, a on tylko uśmiechał się i kiwał głową odpowiadając, że nie ma planów na weekend. Nie było to kłamstwo, ale też i nie do końca prawda. 

Zmókł, czekając na przystanku na swój autobus, bo tego dnia od rana padał deszcz. Kulił się pod parasolem i próbował uniknąć ochlapania przez przejeżdżające samochody. Autobus oczywiście się spóźnił, a kiedy już przyjechał i Loki mógł schronić się w jego wnętrzu, jak zwykle o tej porze utknął w korku. Czekała go ponad godzina wleczenia się przez miasto do pustej kawalerki, w której mieszkał. Założył słuchawki i włączył dyskografię King Crimson uznając, że bardzo pasuje zarówno do pogody, jak i do jego nastroju. 

Znajomi często pytali go, czemu nie pracuje w firmie ojca. Zwykle odpowiadał, że nie chce niczego zawdzięczać znanemu nazwisku i nepotyzmowi, i woli sam zapracować na swoją opinię i utrzymanie. Cóż, to akurat było prawdą, choć też nie całą. Loki zwyczajne nie lubił swojej rodziny i nie miał zamiaru spędzić życia wysłuchując, co mógłby zrobić lepiej, albo że zawiódł swojego ojca. Gdy tylko znalazł pierwszą pracę wyprowadził się z domu na drugi koniec miasta. Początkowo dorabiał sobie jako kelner, łącząc studia z pracą. Po studiach udało mu się zaczepić w jakimś biurze nieruchomości. Kilka razy zmieniał pracę i choć żadna nie była spełnieniem jego marzeń, to pozwalała mu na bycie niezależnym i samowystarczalnym. 

W sumie był więc zadowolony, choć w takich jak ta chwilach, kiedy w godzinach szczytu cisnął się z innymi ludźmi w komunikacji miejskiej zdarzało mu się żałować, że odrzucał propozycje, które co jakiś czas składał mu ojciec. Loki był pewien, że robił to tylko i wyłącznie od wpływem matki. Niemniej posada w rodzinnej firmie nieodłącznie wiązałaby się z poprawieniem jego statusu majątkowego. I z samochodem z szoferem za kierownicą, który po pracy wiózłby go nie do ponurej kawalerki, a do luksusowego apartamentu w centrum miasta. Tak, w takich chwilach Lokiemu zdarzało się żałować podjętych decyzji, ale tylko do czasu, gdy pamięć podsuwała mu wspomnienie którejś z licznych awantur, które wybuchały w ich domu. Wtedy szybko dochodził do wniosku, że dobrze jest, jak jest. 

Kiedy dojechał pod swoją kamienicę było już dosyć ciemno, bo niskie chmury sprawiły, że zmierzch zapadł szybciej. Deszcz z jednostajnej ulewy przeszedł w uporczywą mżawkę i Loki nie marzył już o niczym innym poza mocnym, długim i gorącym prysznicem, ale okazało się, że nawet to nie będzie mu dane, bo kapryśne ciśnienie wody akurat dzisiaj postanowiło zrównać poziom z tą mżawką za oknem. Nie miał już nawet ochoty się wściekać. Umył się i włączył telewizor, tylko po to, żeby w mieszkaniu nie panowała taka głucha cisza, bo nie interesowało go to, co akurat leciało na ekranie. Leżał na kanapie i myślał o tym, że w sumie to faktycznie jutro piątek. Nie kłamał mówiąc, że nie ma planów na weekend, bo od ponad roku niemal każdy weekend spędzał tak samo. A to, co i z kim robił, nie wymagało planowania. Spontaniczność, można by rzec, była nawet wskazana. Uśmiechnął się lekko uznając, że chyba jakoś przeżyje ten jutrzejszy dzień. 

***

Piątek dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Pogoda nie poprawiła się ani trochę i miało się wrażenie, że w parnym, gęstym powietrzu wskazówki zegara przesuwają się dwa razy wolniej. Senność ogarniała wszystkich, pomimo zapachu kawy niosącego się po całym biurze. Loki był zmęczony, zniecierpliwiony i sfrustrowany. Gdyby mógł, to najchętniej pierdolnąłby drzwiami i wyszedł. Ale nie mógł, więc siedział i klepał w klawiaturę, dopijając już trzecią kawę. 

Po pracy niemal wybiegł z budynku i szybko złapał taksówkę. Rzucił kierowcy adres i rozparł się wygodnie w ciepłym wnętrzu. Deszcz wciąż siąpił i ledwo co było widać, ale jemu miasto zawsze wydawało się ładniejsze, kiedy padało. Przez mokre szyby widać było tylko ogólny zarys budynków, rozmyte kontury ludzi i zwielokrotnione przez krople światła aut, neonów i sygnalizacji. Cały brud był ukryty, niewidoczny, tak samo jak typowy dla metropolii smród. Loki lubił zapach miasta po deszczu. 

Taksówka zatrzymała się przed wysokim, szklanym wieżowcem. Loki wszedł tam pewnym krokiem, z uśmiechem skinął głową portierowi, który odkłonił mu się z szacunkiem. Wszyscy go tu znali, bo Loki często wpadał z wizytą do swojego brata. Praktycznie co weekend. 

Winda zawiozła go na czterdzieste czwarte piętro, gdzie po ciemnoczerwonej wykładzinie przeszedł do prostych, białych drzwi. Nacisnął dzwonek i czekał. 

Thor otworzył mu po chwili, z uśmiechem, ale bez zdziwienia. Nigdy się nie dziwił, poza tamtym pierwszym razem, kiedy ponad rok temu Loki stanął na progu jego apartamentu po kilku miesiącach nieodzywania się. Wpuścił go do środka, zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się, by móc pocałować go na powitanie. 

***

Sypialnia Thora była duża i utrzymana w biało-czerwono-czarnej tonacji. W tej chwili paliły się w niej wszystkie światła, a na podłodze porozrzucane były części garderoby i kołdra, która zsunęła się z wielkiego łóżka. 

Loki klęczał na łóżku i czuł, że albo zaraz dojdzie, albo jasny szlag go trafi. 

\- Thor, wystarczy! – jęknął w materac.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że ci się podoba – rzucił Thor z kpiącym uśmieszkiem w kącikach warg. W ciągu ostatniej pół godziny już dwa razy doprowadził brata na skraj orgazmu za pomocą samych tylko palców. – Ile już razy dziś doszedłeś? Trzy? A mimo to wciąż jesteś nienasycony…

Loki nie odpowiedział, tylko mocniej zacisnął zęby. Palce Thora drażniły jego, już i tak nadwrażliwą, prostatę i czuł, jak coraz intensywniejsze ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele. Wiedział, że jest już blisko, że jeszcze kilka ruchów i skończy. 

\- Thor… - jęknął znowu. – Nie chcę tak…  
\- A jak byś chciał? 

Loki zaklął. Thor drażnił się z nim, bo przecież doskonale wiedział, czego chce jego brat. 

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył. Chcę, żebyś zerżnął mnie tak, żebym zapomniał, jak się oddycha!  
\- Och, Loki… 

Loki poczuł, jak Thor podrywa go do góry, jedną ręką obejmując go za pierś, drugą oplatając udo, jak przywiera do jego spoconych pleców. Gorący oddech owiewał mu ucho. 

\- Popatrz. 

Na wprost łóżka znajdowała się duża szafa z przesuwnymi lustrzanymi drzwiami. Zupełnie zwyczajne miejsce dla szafy, ale Loki wiedział, że akurat w tym wypadku jej umiejscowienie nie było przypadkowe. 

Przez załzawione oczy widział ich odbicie w lustrze. Opalone ramiona Thora odcinały się od bladej skóry Lokiego, blond kontrastował z czernią. Zupełnie nie byli do siebie podobni, ale to dobrze, bo właśnie tacy byli idealni. 

\- Popatrz na siebie. Robiliśmy to już tyle razy, a ty wciąż nie masz dość – zamruczał Thor liżąc ucho Lokiego i przesuwając dłoń na jego krocze. Poczuł, jak penis brata drga w jego uścisku. – Jesteś taki chciwy, taki zachłanny. Bezwstydny. Uwielbiam cię, Loki. 

Łzy zbierały się Lokiemu w kącikach oczu, ale widział swoje wyprężone w objęciach Thora ciało, rumieniec na twarzy i szyi oraz sączącą się erekcję, i zgadzał się z bratem całkowicie. Był chciwy i nie znał wstydu. Pragnął Thora i nie miał oporów, by przychodzić tu co piątek i żądać, i brać, i dawać.

Nieartykułowany jęk wyrwał się z gardła Lokiego. Thor uśmiechnął się tuż przy jego uchu i wypchnął biodra lekko do przodu, a główka jego penisa z łatwością wsunęła się w Lokiego, który westchnął głośno. 

\- Ta-ak! Tak! Thor, mocniej!

Więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo brat pchnął go na łóżka, złapał za kark i wcisnął mu twarz w materac. Materac stłumił krzyk, a zaraz później jęk Lokiego, kiedy Thor wszedł w niego ostro i do końca. Nie miał czasu nawet zaczerpnąć powietrza, bo blondyn zaczął pieprzyć go mocno, niemal brutalnie. Jedną ręką wciąż przytrzymywał go za kark, a drugą złapał Lokiego za ramię i boleśnie wykręcił mu je na plecy. 

Loki zacisnął powieki czując, jak prześcieradło ociera mu policzek, a penis Thora wdziera się głęboko w niego. Łzy płynęły mu po nosie i jak przez watę słyszał swoje krzyki i jęki Thora. Wtulił głowę w skulone ramiona i zacisnął wolną dłoń na prześcieradle, mocniej wciskając twarz w materac, bo Thor wspominał kilka razy, że sąsiedzi skarżyli się na hałasy, ale jednocześnie własne, nieopanowane jęki tylko bardziej go podniecały. 

\- Loki, ja już prawie… - sapnął Thor pochylając się nad nim. – Mogę w tobie…?  
\- Tak! Słodki Jezu, Tak!

Thor wbił się w niego po raz ostatni, głęboko, aż do jąder i Loki poczuł, jak gorąca sperma wypełnia jego wnętrze. Jego własny orgazm był tak silny, że nogi rozsunęły się pod nim i opadł na łóżko, łapiąc powietrze krótkimi, spazmatycznymi oddechami, czując drgawki na całym ciele. Gdzieś nad nim Thor dyszał ciężko, ale Loki nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo ze wszystkich sił starał się przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha.

Loki nie wiedział, kiedy odpłynął, ale gdy obudził się w środku nocy leżeli już pod kołdrą. Thor spał na brzuchu, z ręką przerzuconą przez pierś brata – blisko, ale nie za blisko. Loki trochę od niechcenia pogłaskał jego biceps i zmienił pozycję na wygodniejszą, ale wtedy Thor przekręcił się na bok i przygarnął go do siebie, mrucząc coś przez sen. Loki nie protestował uznając, że po tak dobrym seksie należy mu się jeszcze odrobina przyjemności. 

Czekając, aż sen znowu nadejdzie, Loki rozkoszował się cudownym odprężeniem ogarniającym jego ciało. Już dawno odkrył, że seks jest świetnym remedium na stres, ale to, co robił z nim Thor, było po prostu nieziemskie. Weekendy spędzane z nim w łóżku pozwalały mu zapomnieć o nudnej i monotonnej pracy, o pustym i zimnym mieszkaniu, w którym nawet prysznic nie działał jak trzeba i o całym bezsensie, za jaki czasem uważał swoje życie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i przytulił do Thora, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi. W takich jak ta chwilach zdarzało mu się łapać na myśleniu o tym, że miło by było, gdyby mogli zostać tak już na zawsze. Parskał wtedy śmiechem powtarzając sobie, że życie przecież nie jest bajką, a weekend kończy się w niedzielę. 

 

***

Loki obudził się, ale nie otworzył oczu, rozkoszując się tym miłym, puszystym stanem miedzy snem a jawą. Przeciągnął się z rozkosznym westchnieniem i przekręcił na bok. Łóżko było wielkie, miękkie i ciepłe. I puste. Otworzył oczy i usiadł. 

Thor stał przed lustrzanymi drzwiami szafy i wiązał krawat.

\- Wychodzisz gdzieś? – zapytał Loki, trąc zaspane oczy.  
\- Jem dziś obiad z potencjalnym kontrahentem – odparł Thor zerkając na niego w lustrze.  
\- Obiad? To która jest godzina?  
\- Po dwunastej. Nie chciałem cię budzić.

Loki w milczeniu obserwował brata i starał się nie pokazywać, że czuje się zawiedziony tym, że nie spędzą całej soboty w łóżku. Thor i tak się domyślił. 

\- Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej – powiedział zakładając marynarkę i podchodząc do łóżka. – Czekaj na mnie grzecznie.

Pochylił się nad Lokim, całując go. Loki objął go za szyję i przyciągną bliżej, tak, że Thor musiał oprzeć kolano na łóżku.

\- I nie ma szans nawet na szybki numerek? – zapytał filuternie Loki, a jego usta nie przestawały drażnić ust brata.  
\- Byłyby, nawet spore, gdybyś nie spał tak długo – Thor nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie przejechać językiem po szyi Lokiego.  
\- Mogłeś mnie obudzić.  
\- Lubię patrzeć na ciebie, gdy śpisz.

Thor pocałował Lokiego po raz ostatni, wyswobodził się z jego objęć i wyszedł, raz jeszcze obiecując szybki powrót. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim Loki z głośnym westchnieniem opadł z powrotem na łóżko, szeroko rozrzucając ramiona. 

Leżał tak przez jakiś czas, po prostu gapiąc się na podwieszany sufit. Choć był wysoki, to jego rozłożone ramiona nie sięgały skrajów wielkiego łóżka. Było wygodne i przytulne. Przetoczył się na drugą stronę, tam, gdzie spał Thor, i wtulił twarz w jego poduszkę. Pachniała jego perfumami i potem. I seksem. Uwielbiał ten zapach. 

Objął poduszkę, zaciągając się zapachem, i znów pomyślał, że jednocześnie chciałby i nie chciałby takiego życia. Przyjemnie było tak leżeć w leniwy sobotni poranek, przechodzący powoli w popołudnie. Wielki apartament Thora miał wszelkie możliwe luksusy, a w budynku był nawet basen. Loki mógł mieć to wszystko. Mógł mieć taki sam apartament, może nawet większy, limuzynę z kierowcą, prestiżowy zawód i życie na poziomie. Wystarczyłoby, że kiedy ojciec po raz kolejny ponowi wielkopańską ofertę zatrudnienia go w rodzinnej firmie, to Loki tę ofertę przyjmie. I właśnie dlatego nie chciał tego życia, zadowalając się jego cotygodniowa namiastką. 

Całe swoje dorosłe życie Loki starał się odciąć od rodziców. Miał dość wymagającego i niesprawiedliwego ojca, który wciąż dawał mu do zrozumienia, że nigdy nie będzie lepszy od brata. Miał dość matki, która, choć powtarzała, że kocha ich obu tak samo, wciąż faworyzowała Thora. 

Loki mocniej objął poduszkę.

Od niego też próbował uciec, ale to okazało się znacznie trudniejsze, niż w wypadku ich rodziców. Kiedy Loki przestał odbierać telefony i odpisywać na wiadomości, Thor jakimś sposobem dowiedział się, gdzie jego brat mieszka, i któregoś dnia po prostu zjawił się na progu. Próbował przekonać go do powrotu, ale Loki nie chciał słuchać. Pokłócili się wtedy strasznie i Loki wyrzucił go z mieszkania mówiąc, że nie chce go więcej widzieć. Ostatecznie wytrzymał kilka miesięcy. Thor już od dzieciństwa był trochę nadopiekuńczy względem brata i zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że Loki sobie tej nadopiekuńczości nie życzy. Cóż, przynajmniej nie otwarcie. Bo w duchu cieszył się, kiedy Thor brał jego stronę, kiedy go bronił i pocieszał. Wtedy nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, że zaprowadzi to ich relację do łóżka. 

Westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi stwierdzając, że ma już dość leżenia w łóżku. Wstał i pozbierał z podłogi swoje rzeczy, ale zaraz rzucił je na fotel uznając, że skoro i tak nigdzie się nie wybiera, to nie ma sensu zakładać garnituru. Nie miał żadnych ciuchów na zmianę, więc przejrzał szafę Thora i wyciągnął z niej czystą koszulkę i bokserki, które może były sporo za duże, ale przez to cholernie wygodne. 

***

Thor wrócił późnym popołudniem, co zdaniem Lokiego było zdecydowanie zbyt późną porą. Siedział przy wyspie kuchennej i pił kawę, i tak zastał go brat.

\- Wybacz, trochę mi się przeciągnęło – powiedział podchodząc i całując go w policzek.  
\- W porządku. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że cię nie ma – rzucił Loki siląc się na obojętność. 

Thor nie dał się nabrać. 

Kawa okazała się ciut za mocna, więc Loki wstał, żeby dolać mleka. Podszedł do lodówki, ale nie zdołał jej otworzyć, bo Thor przyparł go do drzwiczek jednym stanowczym ruchem.

\- Powiedz, że o mnie myślałeś. Bo ja myślałem o tobie cały dzień. O tym, co z tobą zrobię, kiedy wrócę…

Thor przyciskał Lokiego całym ciałem. Jedną dłoń oparł o drzwi, a drugą wsunął mu za bokserki i mocno ścisnął za pośladek. Loki syknął. 

\- Jesteś strasznie niecierpliwy. Rzekłbym, wygłodniały.  
\- Nie było deseru.

Wsunął w niego od razu dwa palce, a Loki krzyknął, choć bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż z dyskomfortu. Thor nie musiał zresztą przygotowywać go zbyt długo. Loki bardzo szybko poczuł, że nogi mu miękną, a podniecenie rozchodzi się po ciele gorącą falą. 

\- Pośpiesz się – jęknął, przyciskając policzek do chłodnych drzwi lodówki. 

Nie musiał powtarzać. Thor brał go niecierpliwymi, gwałtownymi ruchami, trzymając jego biodra w żelaznym uścisku. Loki mocniej zaparł się o lodówkę czując, że dla żadnego z nich to nie będzie trwało zbyt długo. 

Thor doszedł z głośnym jękiem, napierając całym ciałem na Lokiego. Gorąco rozlewające się po jego wnętrzu przeciągnęło Lokiego przez krawędź – krzyknął, wspinając się na palce i przywierając do drzwi lodówki. Lodówka zadygotała. 

\- O, Chryste – sapnął Loki, kiedy odzyskał głos. – O, Chryste…

Thor nic nie powiedział, tylko z zapamiętaniem całował jego szyję, wciąż przytulony do niego, wciąż w nim.

\- Długo będziemy tak stać? – zapytał po chwili Loki.  
\- Jeszcze chwilkę. Śpieszy ci się gdzieś?  
\- Nie, ale chciałbym kontynuować. Pod prysznicem, dajmy na to.

Pod prysznicem było podobnie jak w kuchni, ale trochę mniej gwałtownie, bo już kilka razy zdarzyło im się wyłamać drzwi od kabiny. A później w końcu przenieśli się do sypialni, w której już nic ich nie ograniczało. 

Loki bez zbędnych ceregieli pchnął Thora na łóżko i, zanim zaskoczony blondyn zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, dosiadł go. Zaczął go ujeżdżać z wprawą i nieukrywaną przyjemnością. Thor mógł tylko leżeć i jęczeć z zachwytu. Szybko zresztą przerodziło się to w jęki frustracji, bo Loki zaczął drażnić się z bratem – kiedy tylko wyczuwał początek jego orgazmu nieruchomiał, czekając, aż napięcie opadnie. Zabawiał się tak z nim przez dosyć długi czas, obserwując go spod rzęs z bardzo zadowoloną miną. 

\- Loki, proszę. Błagam…

Loki nie odpowiedział. Siedział na nim, wsparty rękami o jego pierś i czekał, aż ich oddechy się uspokoją. Przed chwilą sam omal nie doszedł, a to skończyłoby zabawę zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. 

\- Mało ci? – zapytał, kiedy odzyskał oddech.  
\- Mało, cholera, mało!  
\- Chciałbyś więcej? – perwersyjnie oblizał wargi i zaczął zataczać biodrami małe kółka. 

Thor jęknął, zaklął i w następnej chwili Loki leżał na plecach, a brat przytrzymywał mu ręce nad głową.

\- Starczy tego, ty mała cholero! – warknął i ugryzł go w bark.

Loki krzyknął raz, a potem drugi, kiedy Thor złapał go za biodra, wbił się w niego i zaczął pieprzyć mocno i brutalnie. Loki nie mógł przestać krzyczeć.

\- Wolniej! Thor, kurwa, wolniej! 

Thor go nie słuchał i bynajmniej nie zwolnił tempa. Każde jego pchnięcie Loki czuł aż w żołądku. To było tak dobre, że aż za dobre. Thor pieprzył go w tak cudownie dobry sposób, że nie minęło wiele czasu, a Loki poczuł zbliżający się orgazm. 

\- Chodź do mnie – jęknął wyciągając do Thora ręce. – Chodź do mnie! Pocałuj mnie! Szybko!

Thor z warknięciem wpił mu się w usta, połykając jego krzyk i szloch, gdy dochodził. Sam skończył głęboko w nim, drżąc niekontrolowanie.

Leżeli tak, spleceni ze sobą ciałami i językami, całując się leniwie w mokrej od potu pościeli. W końcu Thor przesunął się, układając za Lokim, obejmując go mocno i kryjąc twarz w jego włosach. Długo leżeli w milczeniu. Lokiemu szumiało w uszach, a myśli błądziły bez celu. Rozkoszował się tą chwilą zapomnienia. 

\- Uwielbiam cię, Loki. Kocham cię – szept Thora był stłumiony, choć nabrzmiały emocjami.

Loki nie odpowiedział. Przeczuwał, do czego to zmierza. 

\- Przecież nie musimy skazywać się na spotkania tylko w weekendy. Tak jak teraz może być codziennie, co noc. Marzę, by każdą noc móc spędzać z tobą. Z nikim innym nie było mi tak dobrze. Loki, zamieszkaj ze mną.

Loki wetchnął. Spodziewał się, że ta propozycja znowu padnie. I wiedział, że tak jak wszystkich innych, tej też nie zamierza przyjąć. 

\- Nie. Masz pojęcie, co by się stało, gdyby to wszystko wyszło na jaw? Już i tak wiele ryzykujemy. Twoja pozycja w firmie…  
\- Gówno mnie obchodzi pozycja w firmie.  
\- Nieprawda. Nie zamieszkam z tobą. I nie wracajmy do tego.

Zamilkli. Tak naprawdę Loki może i chciałby zamieszkać z bratem, ale po pierwsze rzeczywiście sporo ryzykowali, a po drugie nie zamierzał ograniczać swojej wolności. Nawet dla niego. Thor dawał mu zapomnienie, wytchnienie od przytłaczającej go codzienności, dawał mu całego siebie. Loki wiedział, że to za dużo, ale nie umiał mu tego powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć mu, że nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć, wiec zazwyczaj nie mówił nic. Albo mówił dokładnie to, co Thor chciał usłyszeć.

Palce Thora gładziły skórę na obojczyku Lokiego, łaskocząc ją przyjemnie. 

\- Powiedz, że mnie kochasz.  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Dziękuję.

***

Loki spał i coś mu się śniło. Jakieś zamazane sylwetki, kalejdoskop barw i dźwięków. Wiedział, że czegoś szuka, ale nie wiedział czego. A może kogoś? Sen zmieniał się, gmatwał coraz bardziej, z każdą chwilą stając się bardziej niezrozumiały i frenetyczny. Coraz większy żar ogarniał ciało Lokiego. Zdawało mu się, że płonie, ale jednocześnie te płomienie nie robiły mu krzywdy. Wręcz przeciwnie – drażniły i łaskotały, przyprawiając o przyjemne dreszcze, wyrywając z gardła błagalne jęki. 

Obudził się, ale nie otworzył oczu. Pierś falowała mu spazmatycznie, kiedy łapał oddech szeroko otwartymi ustami, z których wydobywały się głośne jęki i westchnienia. Po omacku złapał w dłonie rogi poduszki, ciągnąc za nie, wykręcając głowę, by ukryć w niej twarz, zacisnąć na niej zęby. Nawet nie próbował powstrzymać mimowolnych szarpnięć biodrami. 

W końcu doszedł, wyprężając się, wypychając biodra w górę i tłumiąc krzyk poduszką. Poszewka trzasnęła na szwie. 

\- Dzień dobry – Thor wyłonił się spod kołdry, ocierając usta i oblizując palce.  
\- Cześć – Loki uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. – Dziękuję.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
\- Oj, uwierz mi, że nie cała. Zdecydowanie nie cała.

Niedzielny poranek był słoneczny i wręcz zachęcał do spędzenia dnia w łóżku, ale niestety gdzieś na horyzoncie czaił się poniedziałek, a wraz z nim szara i ponura rzeczywistość, do której obaj musieli wrócić.

\- Zobaczymy się za tydzień? – zapytał Loki poprawiając ubranie.  
\- Za tydzień nie mogę – odparł ponuro Thor. – Jadę w delegację.  
\- Cóż, wiec nie mam innego wyjścia, jak uzbroić się w cierpliwość – Loki uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł do niego. Wspiął się na palce, sięgając do jego ust. – Ale za dwa tygodnie będziesz musiał mi to wynagrodzić.  
\- Obiecuję – przyrzekł Thor przyciągając go do siebie i mocno całując.  
\- Muszę iść, taksówka czeka.  
\- Do zobaczenia.  
\- Na razie.

W hallu Loki skinieniem głowy pozdrowił recepcjonistę, który odkłonił się uprzejmie. Wyobraził sobie jego minę, gdyby dowiedział się, czemu Loki tak często bywa u brata i parsknął cichym śmiechem. Wsiadł do taksówki i podał kierowcy swój adres. Po drodze zadzwonił telefon. Skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył, że to od matki, ale mimo wszystko odebrał.

\- Cześć, mamo… U mnie jak zwykle w porządku… Weekend? U Thora… To co zazwyczaj – obejrzeliśmy film i wypiliśmy po piwie…


End file.
